heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrowhead Vol 1 2
. Arrowhead instead challenges Running Wolf to a battle to the death, and Running Wolf is forced to comply as per their tribes laws. Combating on horseback, Arrowhead manages to knock Running Wolf off his horse and subdues him. However, instead of delivering a killing blow, Arrowhead instead tells Running Wolf that he will slay him the next time he sees him and leaves to clear his name for the murders that have been committed. Remembering that the hoof prints of the killers horse had a crooked foot with a quarter crack on the hoof, Arrowhead rides to the nearby white settlement and checks the stables and finds the matching horse. Hearing someone coming, Arrowhead hides and overhears Andy Crockett and his employer talking about his innocence. Seeing Andy's employer going toward the killers horse and his assurance to Andy that Arrowhead is innocent convinces to Pawnee renegade that this man is the real killer. Arrowhead slays him and Andy allows him to leave, assuring the warrior that he will find the evidence that will clear Arrowhead's name. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Arrowhead Supporting Characters: * Andy Crockett * Doe Eyes Adversaries: * Running Wolf * Unnamed murderer Other Characters: * Eagle * Pawnee Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Arrowhead | Synopsis2 = In Drumtown, civilian marshal Ross Marney has a town meeting where he has gone on another one of his racist triads about how Native Americans need to be wiped out so that they no longer hamper the march of progress across the west. Convincing a group of men that they cannot trust the US Army to keep the peace, he rallies them to join him in wiping out a group of Aparahoes that are camping near by town. They ride into their camp intending to slay them all, but among them is trader Andy Crockett who tries to tell Marney and his posse that these Native Americans are scouts hired by the US Army. Crocket is knocked down and one of the Arapaho scouts attacks, and is summarily shot dead. Watching from a distance is Arrowhead who questions why the white men are senselessly slaughtering the Natives. Before Marney and his men can kill anymore of the scouts, an army unit who orders him and his men to stand down. Marney grudgingly agrees but insists on taking Crocket as his prisoner, intending to hang the man for siding with Native Americans. Taking the dead Arapaho's uniform, Arrowhead rides into Drumtown and enters the local jail. He knocks out the local jailer and frees Andy and the pair flee town. Later that day, Arrowhead spots a white child begin attacked by a mountain lion and slays the beast with an arrow then rides the boy back into Drumtown. In town, Ross Marney tells his men that his son has gone missing and sends them out to find the boy. They find the boy with Arrowhead who gives the child over to the men, however they believe that he kidnapped the boy and take him back into town to kill him. However, Marney -- hearing the real story from his son -- tries to intervene, but one of his own men shoots him for siding with the Pawnee warrior. Arrowhead then fights his way free and escapes town. Seeking cover for the night, Arrowhead is visited by both Andy Crockett and Ross Marney. Marney thanks Arrowhead for saving his son and confesses that he has hated Native Americans because he is half Native himself and tried to cover up his heritage as those around him thought it doomed. Arrowhead pities the man and parts company. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Arrowhead Supporting Characters: * Andy Crockett Adversaries: * Ross Marney Other Characters: * Eagle * Arapaho Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Dream Eye | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Arrowhead | Synopsis4 = While riding across the plains, Arrowhead is attacked by a Blackfoot war party who kills his pack horse and steals his supplies, but the Pawnee warrior manages to escape with his life, but vows to get vengeance for the attack. As he rides he comes across a dead Pawnee woman who Arrowhead recognizes as a woman who married a white trader, a little further down he finds the trader dead as well, and evidence that the Blackfoot warriors he encountered there the cause of the slaughter. Suddenly he is confronted by US Army soldiers who accuse him of slaying and Arrowhead is taken prisoner and taken to the commanding officer Colonel Brace. Brace considers the slaying of the Pawnee woman of no importance but believes that Arrowhead should be executed for the murder of the white trader. Hearing the Colonel so casually dismiss the Native American woman angers Arrowhead. However before they can execute Arrowhead, he is saved once again by the timely intervention of his friend Andy Crockett who has been acting as a scout for these soldiers. He explains to them that Arrowhead is a Pawnee and that the killers were really Blackfoot. Hearing how Arrowhead hates the Blackfeet, the Colonel offers him a reward if he leads them to the Blackfoot army. Approaching the Blackfoot tribe at night, Arrowhead and Andy scout ahead to check things out. Arrowhead finds none of the warriors, only the elderly, women and children of the tribe. When he reports back and tell Colonel Brace, Brace doesn't care and orders his men to go in and slaughter the entire village. When Arrowhead relents, the Colonel strikes him. Andy strikes down the Colonel and helps Arrowhead escape. Furious at this affront and the fact that Brace intends to slaughter innocent Blackfeet, Arrowhead tracks down the Blackfoot warriors and tells them what he knows. He then leads them back to the Blackfoot village where they head off the army soldiers before they can attack. Colonel Brace is slain by an arrow shot by Arrowhead. With their leader dead, the other soldiers inform Arrowhead that they did not agree with his racist ideals and thank him for killing their commanding officer so they did not have to carry out his orders. With his mission complete, Arrowhead rides off once again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Arrowhead Supporting Characters: * Andy Crockett Adversaries: * Blackfoot * Colonel Brace Other Characters: * Eagle Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}